More Revelations
by Disappearing Boy
Summary: Sequel to "Revelations" - After defeating Voldemort, Harry finds out that some things never change. Things like sex. HG.


**More Revelations**

A/N: I got some nice reviews for the first story, so here's another one.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything here.

* * *

Harry Potter couldn't sleep. Earlier that day, he had just completed the monumental task of defeating the most dangerous dark wizard to ever exist – Voldemort. But that's not why he was so stressed out. The fact of the matter was that he had a severe case of blue balls.

Over the past few weeks, he hadn't got any action at all, having been preoccupied with finding horcruxes, fighting death eaters, getting himself killed, coming back to life, and what not. And since Ron rejoined the group after having been AWOL for weeks, Hermione was strictly off-limits.

So there he lay, in Ron's room, across the room from where Ron was snoring, and he was trying to beat off silently under the covers. "Ugh," he grunted, stroking faster, "_almost there ..._"

There was a knock at the door. "Harry, you awake?"

Harry stopped what he was doing and jerked his pants back up. "Yeah? Who's there?" he called out.

"It's me – Ginny. Can I come in?"

He sighed in annoyance. "Sure. Just be quiet, though. Ron's asleep."

Ginny walked in. "Don't worry, a herd of elephants couldn't wake Won-Won up, you should know that."

"Yeah, it's just ..." Harry looked at her low-cut, nearly transparent nightgown with skepticism, "... he might not appreciate you being up this late, and you know, might get the wrong idea of what's going on here."

"What IS going on here?" Ginny smirked, sliding into his bed.

"Well, uh," he stuttered.

Ginny laughed. "Harry, you've changed. Whatever happened to that daredevil, fuck-with-abandon kid that I used to know?"

"Dunno, Ginny," he replied. "I've seen things – scary, evil things. Hermione without makeup ... Loony Lovegood's dad ... my true love dying right before my eyes ..." He shuddered at the thought.

Ginny nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I heard about Severus. I'm so sorry."

Harry looked glum. "He was the one who first taught me about sex, you know? He was my first ..." And with that, he started sobbing.

Ginny crawled over and wrapped her arms around him. "Harry, I know Snape was a beast in the sack and all, and it's going to take some time to get over it. But really, I think if he were here right now, he'd tell you to move on and enjoy your life without him."

"You think?"

"Sure. I was with him the night – and morning – before he left Hogwarts, and he told me exactly that."

"Wow," Harry breathed. "What a great man. Thanks, Gin. I think I'm going to be ok now." They hugged.

"So," Ginny said after a small pause, "you up for anything more tonight? I thought I heard some groaning from the hallway, and from the looks of things" – she glanced down at the tent in his boxers – "it looks like you are."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Well, it's been awhile."

"That's ok," she grinned. "I'll forgive you if you're a little rusty."

"Well, also, I don't have any condoms or anything. Didn't know this was going happen." He shrugged helplessly.

"Don't worry about it."

"Huh?"

"Contraception potion. I've been having sex with Neville while you were gone, and he usually didn't have any condoms with him. After awhile, I figured it's better safe than sorry and just took the potion."

"Well, that's fine, then," Harry said. "Remind me to thank Neville later," he got out just before she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Freshly made Krispy Kreme donuts couldn't have tasted any better – it felt like he had come home after a long absence. Ginny soon pushed him on his back and climbed over so that she was straddling him.

"Lift your hips," she said. He did, and she pulled his pants down. "You ready?"

Harry nodded, then moved to take off her underwear. His hands scrambled at nothing but skin for a few minutes and, confused, he looked up at her. She was grinning. "_How typical_," was his last thought, before sliding his penis up under her nightgown and into that familiar opening of hers.

Ginny tossed her head back and groaned.

"Hey." She looked down and found that Harry's face was red. "I, uh, don't know how long I can last this time, though."

"Great," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'll go slow then. Try to hold on, it won't take awhile for me, either."

And with that, she started rocking her hips gently, in time to Harry's heaving stomach below her. He was in heaven. Nothing – not threesomes, foursomes, or even quidditch – had ever felt so good in his entire life. Inevitably, though, he got to the point of no return and stiffened.

"Ginny, I'm – I'm gonna come!"

"Touch me now, Harry," she gasped desperately, moving faster.

He reached down to rub her clit and at her subsequent cry, relaxed and released his seed into her, as her muscles clamped around him repeatedly. After a few more seconds of thrusting, Ginny lay down to rest her head on Harry's chest, as their breathing rate slowed back down.

"Well, if I knew it would last for THAT long, I might not have bothered in the first place," she teased, smiling up at him.

"Hey, come on!" he protested. "I wasn't sure if I could have lasted even a few seconds, but it ended up being a good minute or two, you gotta admit."

"The LONGEST minute or two of my entire fucking life," came a voice from the other side of the room.

They looked up, shocked. "Ron?!"

"Yeah, I'm awake." He sat up on his bed. "And I heard it all. Damn, you guys make a lot of noise."

"Shit," Harry muttered, as Ginny tried to stifle her laugh. "You're not mad are you?"

Ron's glare softened. "Nah, I'm not mad. It's just that ... well, now _I'm_ fucking horny, too."

Harry's jaw dropped.

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, I know – but what could turn a guy on more than the sight and sound of his best friend and sister going at it? Suppose there's only one thing to do now, really."

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Gotta go see Hermione. Don't wait up for me."

And with that, he walked out of the room.

"Phew," Harry sighed as soon as Ron was gone. "I thought I was dead for sure."

"Does he know that you fucked Hermione while he was gone, though?" Ginny asked.

"Nope. And I'm going to make it my mission in life to make sure that he never finds out."

**THE END**


End file.
